A Session Beyond
by Tenacity's Grace
Summary: Thanks to a complete mess-up on behalf of a Knight of Space, a Seer of Dusk finds herself on a strange meteor traveling through the Furthest Ring. Now she needs to get home, all while trying not to panic over the weird aliens... and while trying not to crush too hard on the cute blonde guy with the wicked shades. Dave/OC, totally self indulgent. Critique welcome.


_**A/N - Self indulgent fanfiction a-go. Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie.**_

* * *

"No, no, no, Terezi, you don't understand. This is not just going to be a statue of Liberty made of can towns. This is going to be the _best fucking can-constructed Statue of Liberty_ any troll, human, or cool is fuck mayor dude has ever laid eyes on. We're going to make Bartholdi pirouette in his fucking grave."

"I don't know who that is."

"A French guy."

Terezi snorted slightly as she placed another can, keeping her pale grey hand unnaturally sure steady as always. "I'm still not sure what this 'Statue of Liberty' is, Dave. Why would French give your empire a giant statue? Was it a sign of deference?"

"First of all, TZ, America isn't an empire. America turned itself into a bona fide democracy a couple hundred years ago - think it's like a hundred troll years or something? Fuck if I know, your years are like the opposite of dog years."

"Dave! I thought we were friends! I am offended that you would compare me to a lowly barkbeast."

The fair-haired kid rolled his eyes behind his thick, dark sunglasses. "Really, TZ?"

The adolescent troll grinned, showing off her almost shark-like teeth. "Of course not." She placed another can, right next to the one he just put down. The statue was now almost two feet tall, and was proving to be more difficult that originally anticipated. The biggest was that Dave couldn't remember whether the statue held the torch in her right or left hand. Accuracy was key when it came to awesome can structures, but the last time Dave had actually seen a picture of the Statue of Liberty had been over a year ago, before all the shit with SBurb and the end of the world had gone down. Out of all the things to miss about Earth, Dave didn't think a giant green statue would even rank number one thousand on the list. As it stood now, though the Statue of Liberty was number... thirthy-seven? Fuck, there were a lot of things he missed. He tried not to think about it.

Terezi continued, peering at him over her glasses. Her blind, completely red gaze bored straight through him, probing at his metaphorical insides like that creepy asshole doctor who always insisted on poking the back of your tongue harder than necessary and humming disapprovingly when you retch. "If America isn't an empire to be feared, why would French provide it with a pacifying gift like that?"

Dave decided not to correct her on the whole France-French thing. "I'm pretty sure it wasn't like that, TZ. I think it was just like a sign of friendship or something. You know, 'hey, we're chill and all, thanks for the help, have fun with your civil wars and assassinations, don't fuck us over sixty years down the line when everything goes down the international toilet drain.' Or something."

Terezi chewed at the inside of her cheek - Dave was surprised that she didn't chew straight through it with those teeth of hers - and looked thoughtful for a long time before speaking. "Human politics are inefficient," she declared.

Dave shrugged as he placed another can. He glanced over at the mayor, who was having an eager conversation with his firefly friend-pet-person as he scribbled in more roads between the can buildings. "Yeah, well, we can't all be ruled by tyrannical fish ladies on giant ships."

"Worked well enough for us," Terezi said, chuckling proudly. "Anyone who threatened it was culled. Simple as that"

"You've got a weird definition of 'worked,' did you know tha-"

Dave's quip, however, was cut off but a loud noise and the meteor shaking. The half-built Lady Liberty barely managed to stay up.

"_What the fuck was that?!_" Karkat's voice echoed down the hall, creating a grand symphony of scratchy-voiced douchebaggery

"Did we collide with something?" Kanaya shouted, her more elegant voice filled with concern.

"_How the fuck could we have hit something? We're the only things moving in this eternal void of spacial fuckery!"_

"Shit," Dave muttered, clambering to his feet. "Think we hit one of those weird monster things?"

"The horrorterrors?" Terezi replied. "I don't think so. They've stayed pretty far away from the meteor so far. And we're still moving."

Another tremor rocked the meteor. Terezi blinked and sniffed the air. "Something doesn't smell right. There's ashes in the air."

"Fuck. Is something on fire? Is this some weird dreambubble where it's all earthquakes and fire all the time?"

A rippling, faint, unfamiliar voice cut through the air. "Just go!"

"TZ?"

"That's not the voice of one of a troll." Terezi was on her feet now, too, cane in hand.

Another voice, even more unfamiliar than the first. "Andy, what the fuck are you doing?"

"I don't even know!"

The space in front of the two - well, three, if you count the mayor a few feet back, panicking - began to spark and shift. The second voice was louder and clearer now. "Then how do you expect me to trust this? This is my planet, Andy, I'm not leaving!" A girls voice? _What the fuck is going on..._ Dave thought.

"What's going on?" Dave nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Rose's voice right behind them. Her brow was furrowed, and her orchid eyes were focused on the... _thing_ happening in the center of the room. "We're not in a dream bubble."

"Fuck if I know."

The first voice's next few words were garbled and muffled by a loud crash and a shriek of horror. "...end was coming up, and I think this is it, so I'm not going to tell you again. _Go!_" There was another scream, and then something came falling out of nowhere and straight into Lady Liber-Can.

Well, _someone_. A girl, about their age, with ashy-grey hair and a robes that looked uncannily similar to Rose's God Tier robes, only a bright sort of fuchsia-pink that one usually only saw around sunset. She was lying face-down, so Dave didn't get a good look at her face.

"What the _shit._" Dave uttered, kneeling down and poking at the girl. She flinched, but otherwise didn't react. _Okay, still alive._ He had yet to figure out whether that was a good thing or not. Come to think about it, she was probably that voice they had heard. Dave looked up at where the distortion was, but it was gone. "You sure we haven't landed in some weird dream bubble?" he asked. "'Cause this isn't the first time we've had random ghosts show up without a party invitation."

"No, I'm positive. Dream bubbles don't make a crashing like that." Rose glanced towards the exit. "I'm going to go find Kanaya. She should probably see this. Maybe she can figure it out as a space player. Assuming this is some sort of spacial distortion, as seems likely." She then turned heel and left the room.

"I'm going to go find Karkat," Terezi declared. "And I'm going to relish the smell of surprise that is going to ooze off of him when he sees this." Didn't take a Seer of Mind to figure that she was just as confused as the rest of them. She walked out too, leaving Dave and the panicked Mayor with the girl.

Dave exchanged glances with the Mayor before turning to the girl and poking her again. "Hey. You. What's your name?"

No response.

"Hey, do you know what would be totally sweet right about now? Telling me your name. And how you got here, but, you know, baby steps."

"G'way," the girl mumbled, pulling her hood over her hair.

Well, it was better than the silent treatment. "No."

"Yes."

"Hey, last I checked, you were the one who crashed into our totally sweet Lady Liberty. Least you could do is tell me what the fuck just happened there, with the whole 'flying out of nowhere.'"_  
_

A long pause. "Didn't crash."

"Huh?"

"I was pushed."

The girl finally looked up at him, slowly sitting up, still keeping a death grip on her hood. She had a round face and a short, stubby nose, smattered with freckles like his own face was. Her hair was about shoulder-length, layered, with choppy bangs that flopped over her forehead like a tired cat. Her eyes, which were almost as round as her face, were a dark goldenrod in color. "My best friend pushed me." She smiled slightly. "Heh. How poetically funny."

"Well, the joke's obviously gone right over my head and crashed straight into Can Town River, tragically killing everyone on board and a family of innocent ducklings, because I don't get it." Dave jabbed a finger at the blue chalk weaving between can buildings.

"My... name. It's Caesar. Cris Caesar." Then her gaze focused on his clothes, and her eyes widened. "Those are God Tier robes."

"Yup. Rocking the holy PJ's here. So are you."

"Er, yes. But... I don't understand. If you're wearing God Tier robes - Knight of something? I recognize the cape - then that means you played SBurb too, right?"

Dave raised an eyebrow. "Wow. You are the best detective. It is you. Someone get you a medal."

"Funny. But... we thought everyone else... every human _died._"

"So did we."

The girl's brows knitted together. "Did you... win?"

"No. Our session was fucked completely up and we had to reset it. Now we're hopping over into save game numero dos to help our teenage ecto kid parent people not royally fuck up their session. I'm going to go out on a wild limb here and say that you didn't win either?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. There's an ending for it coming soon, I know that." She pointed at the orange symbol on her chest. "Seer of Dusk, apparently. Didn't become very useful until after I went god tier. And you are...?"

"Dave."

"Your God Tier."

Of course. Chick comes through an intersession portal and the first thing on her mind is _oh, what bed did you die on, sir knight!_ "Knight of Time."

"Ah." Her smile seemed a lot more fake this time.

The sound of footsteps thundering down the hall made the two of them look up. A short, annoyingly familiar troll with nubby horns and a overlarge sweater stuck his head into the room. His eyes widened. "What the fuck is this?" He turned back to the hall. "Terezi, you said we weren''t going through a fucking dream bubble."

Terezi cackled as she appeared in the doorway. "We're not."

"Well, that's just fucking weird, then, because I see one human that _shouldn't be here_ or _anywhere, for that matter_. Hey, you. Who the fuck are you?"

"Uh." The girl stared at the troll, eyes wide as those fancy little plates you put teacups in if you were a posh dickbag. Speaking of posh dickbags...

"That knight of dicks over there is Karkat Vandouche," Dave said, gesturing to Karkat.

"It's _Vantas_, you nooksucker with a grub's thinkpan."

"Nope, it's totally Vandouche. That's what's on your birth certificate. Your parents just told you otherwise because they didn't want you to know why all the other little trolls were laughing at you."

"What the _fuck_ are you going on about, Strider?"

Dave ignored him. "The one with the shark's mouth and the cane is one Terezi Pyrope. She's probably going to lick you at some point. Or your clothes."

Terezi mock scowled at him, before dissolving into more cackles. "Only if you oversleep," she says.

"Assuming I'm going to sleep here," the girl whispered, so quiet that Dave could barely hear it. "Don't plan on it, at any case." He saw her glance down at the floor for a split second before her expression evened out and she looked back up at them.

"Well," Dave continued. "Rose and Kanaya should be here in about t-minus right fucking now."

Indeed, Rose and Kanaya showed up at the doorway, both very close to each other for people who swear to be just friends. "She's responsive?" Rose asked.

"Yes," the girl said. "Cris Caesar. Caesarian Comrade. Seer of Dusk. I've got many names. You can call me Caesar."

"Rose."

"I am Kanaya."

"Awesome." The girl's smile was so fake, it was like she wasn't even trying. Granted, no one would be. "Sorry I sort of..." she eyes the cans strewn about. "...destroyed everything. I'd help rebuild, but I need to find a way back to my session as soon as possible."

"Your session?" Kanaya said, raising an eyebrow. "You are a player of the game, then?"

"Sburb? Yes. It's a long story."

"We've got all the time in the world," Rose said. She smirked as she glanced at Dave. "Isn't that right, Dave?"

"Nah, actually, we're fresh outta time. Spent it all yesterday. Gonna have to wait 'till payday."

The girl shook her head. "I've wasted enough time. The end of my session's soon, and I need to get back to it."

"Wait," Rose said. "Perhaps you could at least tell us how you got here?"

"_Yes,_ please do!" Karkat exclaimed. "I'd love to learn how someone from a completely different universe managed to find their way into our meteor which is in the middle of the _fucking Furthest Ring_ without completely shattering the known laws of space!"

"A Knight of Space pushed me through a rip in space which he created. Because my friends are all dicks," the girl shot back.

"Surely you could go into more detail than _that_," Rose said.

"All right. You want the whole story? It's a long one... It started on Halloween."

* * *

_**A/N - Over two thousand words of prologue. I am clearly the best at word managing. Four for you, Tenacity's Grace. You go, Tenacity's Grace. Yeah, this is pretty self indulgent, I'm only posting this on the web because I lost a bet. Still, reviews and critique are welcome.**_

_**I'm going to have the actual first chapter up on Halloween, regardless of whether I finish it earlier or not.**_

_**Oh, and happy Cascade day. May your favorite characters continue to be killed off for many weeks to come.**_


End file.
